Metamorfosis y Aprendizaje
by BCharlotte
Summary: Gilbert es un muchacho universitario que estuvo acostumbrado siempre a lidiar con mujeres comunes, que acostumbran ser dulces y frágiles. Al conocer a Elizabeth se dará cuenta de que no todas son esa manera y junto a eso también cambiará un poco su forma de ser. PruHun, disclaimers incluidos en la historia :)


Esta vez les he traído un PruHun, tenía muy abandonada esta pareja y extrañaba escribir algo de ellos. Espero que sea de su agrado, ¡un abrazo a todos!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hima-papa Hidekaz xD

* * *

Mi nombre es Gilbert, soy un muchacho de 22 años y bueno… No sé porqué estoy escribiendo esto en primer lugar, supongo que nunca es malo hablar de uno mismo. Desde los 12 años que vivo con mis primas, aparte de mi hermano menor. Mis primas son mayores que yo, por lo cual incidieron mucho en mí de más pequeño, los nombres de ellas son Anya y Katyusha. Ambas fueron mi guía para comprender un poco a las mujeres, ya que ellas son bastante femeninas y dulces, como supuestamente debe ser una mujer, o eso es lo que al menos creía yo.

-Gilbert, querido –dijo Katyusha una vez, que tenía 26 años-, me gustaría que me ayudaras a colocar unas cortinas en el comedor de la casa, sólo hay que esperar que Anya termine de bordarlas –dijo la pálida ucraniana de ojos claros y cabello corto.-

-En un momento –recuerdo que le contesté.-

Katyusha era mayor que Anya por dos años, siempre tan dedicada en hacer cosas, había estudiado una carrera bastante interesante, pero hace algunos meses que no encontraba trabajo y se aprovechaba de que Anya estaba terminando su carrera con los últimos trabajos para pedirle favores, para arreglar la casa… Yo no iba a hacerlo, no solía hacer nada de eso, ni cocinar, ni nada… Menos coser… ¿Se imaginan? No lastimaría mis manos con eso, las manos de alguien como yo se lastiman en una pelea o algo así. Aunque actualmente ese pensamiento se ha disuelto de mi cabeza.

Pero más allá de mi ambiente familiar, el hecho de que Ludwig, mi hermano menor, estudiaba demasiado para entrar a la Universidad, y que Anya siempre intentaba cuidar de mí… ¡Menuda tontería! Yo no era alguien de quien habría que cuidar, por el contrario, era lo suficientemente fuerte para valerme por mi mismo. De hecho, siempre he sido seguro de mí, pero todo cambió el primer día de Universidad de este año. Yo estoy estudiando para ser Ingeniero Informático, puesto que amo todos esos rollos del internet y las computadoras, y este año, llegó una alumna nueva, que de alguna manera fue transferida. Me sorprendí, puesto que en mi carrera nunca entran mujeres, al menos en la Universidad donde yo estaba, así que fue inevitable mirarla con extrañeza cuando apareció y se sentó a mi lado el primer día de clases.

Tenía una forma muy particular de ser, se recogía el cabello en una coleta, no utilizaba maquillaje, ni adornos, más bien, se vestía de un modo bastante… simple. Su ropa era un tanto oscura, y lo único que se lucía en su rostro eran sus ojos verdes. Escribía con rapidez cuando tomaba nota, y parecía que nadie más existía en esa aula, sólo ella y el pizarrón, sólo lo que decía el profesor. Sin darme cuenta no había tomado ni un mísero apunte por estar admirando a la chica nueva, que no parecía mujer en casi ningún aspecto. Suspiré profundamente y parece que eso llamó su atención, pues me dirigió una pequeña mirada, muy veloz, pero que en mi interior supe que era una buena señal. La clase terminó y tuvimos un receso, tomé mis cosas y salí, pero esperé que saliera del aula para examinar un poco su forma de ser. Lo confieso, me sentía demasiado interesado, he estado 10 años rodeado de mujeres completamente femeninas y delicadas, y ahora me encuentro a esta chica, que es completamente fuera de lo normal. Se colocó el gorro de su sudadera y caminó hacia el patio de la Facultad, la seguí… ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Yo no haría eso, pero me sentía como un detective, o como una especie de científico… Ella era mi objeto de investigación.

-No creas que no te vi –su voz era bastante dulce, pude notar. Sacó un pan del bolso y empezó a comer-. ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando, eh? ¿Darme la bienvenida? Supongo que es eso –me respondió de un modo bastante inocente, que no supe si era realmente así o estaba jugando conmigo.-

-Pues… yo solamente –dije, no sabía qué diablos decir.-

-No te preocupes –sonrió quitándose el sombrero y soltándose el cabello-. No es malo querer interactuar de vez en cuando…

-Me gustaría por lo menos saber tu nombre –le dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.-

-Elizabeth –sonrió animadamente-. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Gilbert –suspiré.-

-Pareces buena gente –me dijo-, para querer acompañarme a estar aquí sin hacer nada… ¿Pretendías darme la bienvenida o no? –dijo invitándome a sentarme a su lado.-

Me senté algo nervioso-. Digamos que sí –me sentía algo inseguro con ella cerca, no entendía completamente la razón de eso.-

-Pareces preocupado, ¿ocurre algo? –dijo levantando las cejas.-

-¡No es nada! –me apresuré en decir.-

-¿Te apetece caminar un poco? –dijo, tomando mi mano.-

Asentí y caminamos, la Universidad oportunamente tenía un jardín muy grande, lleno de árboles y esas cosas. Olvidé la clase que seguía después, olvidé muchas cosas y no me importó. Hablamos de mucho, cosas sin importancia, intenté contarle cómo era mi vida, y ella… Ella sonreía y me contaba pocas cosas. ¿Cómo era posible? Se veía demasiado varonil cuando la veías de lejos, sus movimientos, todo… Pero cuando realmente la sentías era muy delicada, aunque aún así no podía calmarme en su presencia. Ella parecía más fuerte que yo en todos los aspectos, no comprendía muy bien qué debía hacer estando con ella.

Luego de ese día en la Universidad llegué a mi casa, vi a Ludwig estudiando en su escritorio, Katyusha no estaba y sólo vi a Anya en la mesa leyendo unos libros, me acerqué y la saludé, ella dejó su libro de lado y me sonrió.

-¿Traes hambre? –dijo poniéndose de pie-. Hice salchichas, puedo acompañarlas con algo…

-Me encantaría –sonreí.-

-¿Ha pasado algo interesante hoy? –dijo mientras cocinaba.-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –dije, sin querer responder.-

-Tus ojos brillan más de lo normal –dijo, calentando la comida.-

-¿Mis ojos? –me sonrojé un poco.-

-Seguramente alguna de las muchachas de tu curso está interesada en ti…

-Sabes que en mi curso no hay mujeres –dije nervioso-, aunque hoy ha llegado una muchacha –mierda, se me salió lo que no debí decir.-

No la estaba viendo, pero lo presentía, los ojos amatistas de Anya estaban brillando a más no poder, se volteó con mi plato en sus manos y pude corroborarlo, estaba… ¿emocionada? ¡Qué tontería!

-¡Así que al fin conociste a una muchacha! –dijo tirándome prácticamente el plato a la mesa-. ¡Por favor! Dime, ¿cómo es ella? –dijo sentándose y mirándome con atención.-

-Pues… tiene el pelo castaño, largo, ojos verdes, pechos grandes, o eso supongo –al decir eso no pude evitar ponerme más nervioso-, se ve que es un poco más pequeña que yo en estatura, aunque actúa como un muchacho, aparentemente le gusta andar con sudaderas y escribe como un chico –dije muy rápidamente y perdí el aire.-

-¿"Cómo un chico"? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó mi querida prima intrigada.-

-Es que… no es como tú o Katyusha, no se comporta de la misma manera, ¿me entiendes?

-Veo que te has enamorado de un marimacho, primo –dijo mientras se reía.-

-¡No digas eso! La he conocido hoy… conversamos y todo eso… pero –suspiré, no tenía idea qué decir.-

-A Kat le encantará saber la feliz noticia cuando llegue –dijo la pálida muchacha, de cabello largo color ceniza y ojos violáceos.-

-¿Dónde está?, por cierto… -dije, era mejor librarme de la conversación.-

-Ha ido a dejar su currículo –dijo Anya-. Pero tú ya cómete la comida, y deja de pensar en la muchacha –dijo, guiñando el ojo.-

-Su nombre es Elizabeth –musité.-

-¡Eli y Gilbert! ¡Qué bello suena!

Le dirigí una mirada asesina a mi prima, quien volvió a la lectura riendo bajito, me terminé de comer el plato y subí a mi habitación, pasé por el lado de mi hermano acariciándole la cabeza y luego, simplemente me metí al cuarto y no salí en un buen rato… Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

…

El amor propio del alemán albino de ojos escarlata estaba cada día más complejo de descifrar. Hace unos meses se había vuelto muy amigo de Elizabeth, aunque a veces tenían pequeñas discusiones al momento de trabajar en alguna cosa. Tenían unos ramos que ninguno de los dos comprendía muy bien, tenían que dar opiniones y a veces no estaban del todo de acuerdo, era ahí cuando el lado más "marimacho" de la húngara de ojos verdes salía a la luz.

-¡Creo que es una estupidez que digas algo así, tómate las cosas en serio de una vez! –dijo una vez la castaña gruñendo.-

-¡No te tomes las cosas tan en serio, marimacho! –bufó el albino mirándola con tenacidad.-

-Si no quieres volver a trabajar conmigo dímelo de una buena vez –dijo la húngara colocándose de pie, pero fue detenida por el alemán-. ¿Qué haces?

-No te he dicho que te vayas… -gruñó-, no has hecho nada malo… Podemos hacer esto bien –dijo, mientras le apretaba el brazo para que no se fuera.-

Sus ojos se encontraron de forma violenta, y cada vez que discutían luego parecían necesitarse más de alguna manera. El semestre estaba a punto de terminar y ya habían hecho todos los trabajos uno en compañía del otro, se habían dicho realmente de todo cuando se enfadaban, y de cierta manera uno cuidaba del otro. La personalidad de Gilbert consistía en que nadie podía ser más que él, siempre fue el hombre mayor, el más fuerte, el que los cuidaba a todos en su familia, pero la aparición de Elizabeth en su vida determinó una metamorfosis digna de admirar, ¿por qué? Era bastante simple… Ella era mucho más fuerte que él, tenía una carácter mucho más desarrollado, y en efecto, cuando quería defender algo no era como esas muchachas de porcelana que se ponía nerviosa, o titubeaba, o quería que alguien le ayudara a lidiar con sus problemas, ella simplemente se lanzaba, gritando con insultos dignos de un camionero cabreado en la carretera, dispuesta a moler a golpes a quien quisiera interponerse en su camino. Y el albino tuvo que acostumbrarse a eso, y poco a poco, se fue encariñando de esos aspectos, porque ella era distinta a cualquier otra. Contenía lo mejor de dos mundos, era bellísima, poseía las aptitudes de cualquier dama, sabía hacer muchas cosas, cocinaba bastante bien, eso pudo comprobarlo el alemán cuando le convidó de su almuerzo; también era capaz de argumentar con firmeza, debatir con fiereza y ser hasta más tenaz que cualquier hombre.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó una vez la castaña cuando vio a Gilbert distraído mientras tenían que trabajar.-

-No, por supuesto que no –mintió el alemán sonriendo.-

-No creas que me engañas, idiota –bufó la chica-, creo que en todos estos meses he aprendido cuando mientes y cuando no –sonrió tomándose una taza de té.-

Gilbert intentó mirar a su alrededor, la casa de la húngara era demasiado femenina y eso le parecía tan gracioso que no pudo evitar comenzar a reír como un idiota. Elizabeth levantó una ceja preocupada y se le acercó tocándole la frente.

-¿Te sientes bien? –dijo mirándolo muy de cerca.-

-C-Claro –dijo el alemán mirándola a los ojos, sus narices se estaban rozando.-

-No te creo una palabra –dijo sonriendo.-

-Pues mala suerte si no me crees –dijo el alemán cerrando los ojos.-

Mala idea Gilbert, porque en el momento que cerró los ojos los finos labios de la castaña lo besaron entre risas de ésta. Dio pequeños besos en la comisura de sus labios, de una manera bastante curiosa. Hay que admitirlo, Gilbert no había tenido una sensación así con nadie, su amor de infancia había sido su prima Anya y ni siquiera recordaba ya eso, porque desde que vivían juntos la veía como una hermana, y viceversa. Lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era desconocido, pero realmente gratificante. Luego del beso, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

-No esperaba eso –confesó el alemán.-

-Ya era tiempo –sonrió Elizabeth volviendo a su taza de té.-

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó el albino.-

-Cuando me viste por primera vez te llamé la atención por mi forma de ser, creías que todas las mujeres eran muñecas frágiles, puesto que como tú mismo me has contado te criaste con mujeres que en cierto modo si lo son. Por eso me seguiste, porque querías comprender cada aspecto de mis movimientos –sonrió animada mientras le explicaba-, y yo, no tuve problema en dejarte entrar a mis pensamientos, puesto que tú igual llamaste mucho mi atención, creías que eras fuerte y decidido, pero tenía que llegar alguien para romperte. Eso me pareció interesante, pero… No creo que seas débil, la verdad, me has demostrado todo lo contrario y eso me alegra muchísimo.

Gilbert abrió los ojos como platos, ¿qué decir ante eso? Nada, era imposible decir algo. Lo único que consiguió hacer, bajo tanta presión, fue sonrojarse como un idiota.

-¡Qué dulce! –dijo Elizabeth sonriendo.-

La húngara bostezó y se recostó en la alfombra preparándose para dormir, el albino la observó y no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Ven –musitó ella.-

Gilbert se recostó, lentamente colocó su brazo alrededor de ella, poco a poco se fue pegando a su cuerpo, con gran timidez, ella sonreía mientras más se acercaba, y cuando finalmente la tenía abrazada comenzó a dormir de verdad. Así ambos comenzaron a no dejarse nunca más.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

.  
.

Nos vemos cuando nos veamos.


End file.
